


Their Fault

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e05 A Novel Approach, Guilt, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight Spoilers for 5x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Spoilers for 5x05 though not huge ones I don't think.

All he had wanted to do was save his Dad. That all he had wanted to do. It's why they all had done what they done. They had just wanted to save the only parent they had left. Technically Scott had two, but really Scott's Mom was the only parent he had worth anything.

They hadn't known that so much pain and death would come from that one act. The Nogitsune had been released and it had killed people. Lots of people. Good people. Especially Alison.

At least she hadn't had to see what had come next because of their sacrifice. She didn't have to see the Dread Doctors. She didn't have to know that it was their fault that the teenagers were being turned and then when they failed were killed and when they didn't fail they left bodies in their wake.

It was all their fault. All they had wanted to do was save their parents from being sacrificed, but they had never thought that the result would be this. The worst part was even if they managed to stop the Dread Doctors, he was sure that something else would follow them and that would be their fault as well.


End file.
